DE 199 07 195 discloses a thermos flask, in which a container is sealed with a lid. The lid is pivotably mounted via a tilting edge and an actuating lever in order to produce a pouring opening. As a result of a closing spring arranged between the actuating lever and the handle, the lid is pretensioned into a closed position. By pivoting the entire lid it may occur that when the lid is dropped it is inadvertently pivoted to an open position and liquid can escape from the container. Furthermore, the lid can inadvertently be opened and closed by striking against objects. Furthermore, the mounting of the lid is complex, which is held on the flask handle via additional connecting elements.